Susurros
by Rikku Highwind20
Summary: El olvido es la muerte. Mientras su recuerdo permanezca nunca desaparecerá. Reviews, por favor U


Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Square Enix y no mios ( ya me gustaria)

Susurros

En una habitación blanca, en una mansión olvidada, sentada en una silla también blanca, observando los dibujos colgados en las paredes pienso en un mañana que quizás nunca llegue. Siempre dibujando, siempre esperando que llegue el momento. Hoy, ha llegado por fin, ellos están aquí. Esta chica pelirroja que veo al lado de Sora debe ser Kairi.Ha llegado la hora.

"Catch me as I fall

say you're here and it's all over now

speaking to the atmosphere

no one's here and I fall into myself

this truth drives me into madness

I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away"

Sora se acerca a Naminé, observándola, intentando descifrar lo que se oculta en su mirada pero en sus ojos solo se ve tristeza. ¿Porque estas triste Naminé?- pregunta Sora Pero ella no le responde, sentada en su silla, sigue dibujando, usando su magia. En cuanto ella alza sus ojos del papel, aparece al lado de Sora un chico de su misma edad, que mira confundido a su alrededor, sin comprender lo que esta pasando. En el instante en que sus ojos se cruzan con los de Naminé el muchacho se acerca a ella. ¿Naminé?- pregunta con un hilo de voz. Roxas- responde Naminé- debo decirte algo: aquel al que buscas ya no esta en este mundo. Naminé mira a Sora como diciendo "ya sabes de quien hablo." Roxas no sabe como reaccionar se ha quedado helado al oír esa noticia. Ella, sin dar tiempo a que nadie reaccione, se despide de Sora y de Roxas.

"Don't turn away

don't give in to the pain

don't try to hide

though they're screaming your name

don't close your eyes

God knows what lies behind them

don't turn out the light

Never sleep never die"

Este es mi destino, lo era desde el principio… entonces ¿porque me siento tan triste? No importa que haga o que diga, Axel siempre estará en su corazón. Jamás desaparecerá de su memoria, nadie puede sustituirle. Ahora, solo quiero que él sea feliz, quiero hacer algo por ellos con mis últimas fuerzas. Nunca más volveré, desapareceré del todo, para siempre. El corazón que poseo debe volver a su auténtica propietaria.

"I'm frightened by what I see

But somehow I know

That there's much more to come

immobilized by my fear

and soon to be blinded by tears

I can stop the pain if I will it all away"

Naminé sonríe con lagrimas surcando su pálido rostro" No todo ha terminado, Roxas, él puede volver y volverá, - dice sin dejar de sonreír. Luego se dirige hacia Kairi y le dice "tengo algo que te pertenece." Naminé realiza su último dibujo, en el cual se ve a Axel junto a Roxas y , justo al lado, a Sora y a Kairi. La mitad del corazón que poseía Naminé vuelve al lugar que le corresponde, a Kairi. En ese instante, Naminé usa su poder por última vez, y, bajo la mirada atónita de Sora y compañía, vuelve a la vida ante sus ojos un a persona que Sora y Roxas conocen muy bien. Axel mira alrededor sorprendido. Roxas no puede evitar que las lágrimas surquen su rostro mientras se lanza a los brazos de Axel. Ambos se funden en un tierno abrazo. Instintivamente, Roxas se gira a tiempo para ver como Naminé empieza a desaparecer con una sonrisa en su pálido rostro.

"Don't turn away

don't give in to the pain

don't try to hide

though they're screaming your name

don't close your eyes

God knows what lies behind them

don't turn out the light

Never sleep never die"

Me alegro por ellos, solo espero que los cuatro puedan ser muy muy felices. Adiós para siempre, Roxas, Axel, amigos…

"fallen angels at my feet

whispered voices at my ear

death before my eyes

lying next to me I fear

she beckons me shall I give in

upon my end shall I begin

forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end"

Ella desaparece convirtiéndose en miles de luciérnagas blancas, que ascienden hacia el techo y, haciéndose cada vez más tenues, se desvanecen. Antes de que las últimas luciérnagas se hayan ido, oyen su voz, como si susurrara a sus oidos unas últimas palabras:

"Sed felices…"

"Sayounara…"


End file.
